1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice notifying service system and a service providing method for a mobile terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a voice notifying service system and a service providing method for a mobile terminal thereby enabling transmission and reception of voice information desired, respectively, by a caller and a receiver, in a predetermined voice and/or at a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile terminals have become commonly used in various fields due to their portability, variety of application programs, and ease of use. Among such mobile terminals, many mobile communication terminals have a function for voice communication while moving, and accordingly, the numbers of mobile communication terminal users (telephone subscribers) are rapidly increasing.
These mobile communication terminals have developed to also provide various optional functions for the terminal users. Particularly, an alarm function and a morning call function substituting for the function of an alarm clock, are basic functions that are now often provided to the mobile communication terminal users. Additionally, schedule functions of recently developed mobile communication terminals can be provided to store daily schedules input by the users and notify the terminal user at a specific time, and thereby satisfy a number of user requirements.
However, the alarm and morning call functions are limited to notifying a user using only a melody pre-stored in the mobile terminal. The conventional mobile terminal notifies the terminal user by activating such a pre-stored melody at a specific time predetermined by the terminal user, and therefore the terminal user must listen to the same melody repeatedly. For this reason, the terminal user may become less interested in the alarm and morning call functions, and the basic object of the alarm and morning call functions may gradually become less successful over time because of the repeated use of the same melody.
In the schedule function, the conventional mobile terminal stores and emits an alarm for a schedule in a text form, and the terminal user may experience difficulty in character input for schedule preparation and inconvenience in searching a schedule and identifying text. The difficulty and inconvenience may substantially reduce the user's interest in the schedule function, and thereby the terminal user may use fewer schedules including a simple text.
Accordingly, a new system and method is required for improving the usability of various optional functions provided by the mobile terminals, such as an alarm function, morning call function, schedule function, and the like.